Following the outline of a comprehensive alcoholism services system, we propose to provide, through the resources provided by this grant, the following services: outpatient services; limited inpatient services; intermediate care services; follow-up services; consultation, education, outreach and training services; central administrative service; and research and evaluation. The other components of a comprehensive alcoholism services system (i.e., emergency care, domiciliary care, escort services, rehabilitation services are provided by other agencies and will operate in close cooperation with the Northern Arizona Comprehensive Guidance Center services being proposed.